Did You Find Everything You Need?
by Suteishii
Summary: The produce is fresh, the prices are cheap, and the cashier has a way with words. They should have added that to their slogan. All she said was "Did you find everything you need?" This love story began at Sasuke's local grocery store. Seriously. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to get yelled at huh? I disappeared for a reason. I forgot my password. Yes, I know it's pathetic. My mistake was deleting my yahoo email that this account was under, and I finally managed to find the paper where I wrote down the password. I tried writing the next chapter to only a stranger, and got the worst writers block I have ever had. I think im still going to continue it I just don't know when. In the meantime, i'm starting a new story to get back into the groove of things.  
I've been super busy...i'm in my last year of high school, and i'm sure you guys can understand. Anyways, in two days im making a new account. My author's name will be AmaraFayk. I just made it, but I have to wait two days and all. This chapter's short, but I wanna see if you guys like the plot. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**I missed you all :D**

**Chapter 1: Did You Find Everything You Need?**

_Wake up one day with a song in my head  
In the basement a beatbox on my bed  
Silver frame, claim to fame  
Never made them quite the same  
So I tip tap toe tapping down the street  
On my way I saw Tony The Beat  
This is the time to lose control  
Everybody's here come on let's roll!_

* * *

Tomatoes.

I need tomatoes.

Tomatoes are amazing. This one looks weird, and this one is too mushy.

Hm, and this one? Eh, it's shaped weird. Aa, here we go.

Perfect.

You know what I hate more than talking? Going to the grocery store and more than that?

Fan girls.

I wish tomatoes just restocked themselves. That would be amazingly convenient.

I realized something as I walked to the check out aisle. The only checkout aisle was the worst one.

Aisle 2. Every time I come here the cashier there stares at me for about ten minutes, and by the time she's done scanning my groceries, she's rescanned items about five times. Groceries that should be $50 end up being $150

Not just women either, men too.

No homo. The guys are the creepiest too. They've fired and hired so many people, and I'm basically ready for whatever is waiting up ahead.

No I'm not ready. I hate my life.

I begin to put my 30 tomatoes on the checkout line, and passed a glance at the cashier.

Fuck.

She has pink hair. That practically screams cheerleader, fan girl from hell. I put my tomatoes one at a time.

She looked at me.

Here comes the squealing. She looked right into my eyes, smiled, and this is strange… her eyes seriously twinkled, glitter in her eye perhaps?

Her big green eyes bore into my soul, and she said words that for days to come would be on my mind…

"Did you find everything you need?"

Silence.

That's all?

No 'Omgsh Sasuke I love you!'?

No 'Marry me!'?

She didn't even stutter. What's going on? She was now staring at me questioningly. Did I look that surprised? How is it that she hasn't passed out, and here I am, stunned?

"Yeah." I quickly said.

She smiled at me and continued to ring up my items. She looked ordinary despite her salmon pink hair. That was definitely strange. I mean it was pink. Like the color… ha, and it was LONG. She was thin, had green eyes, pale skin, full lips, a small nose, a HUGE forehead, and a cashiers smock that said:

Thyme4Food (the grocery stores name.) with a name tag that said:

'Hello, my name is: Sakura'

This strange creatures name is Sakura? Oh, how cute…she has pink hair and her name is Sakura?

Pathetic.

"That'll be $7.80" She said smiling at me with her pearly white teeth.

My jaw could have dropped to the floor. Yes, it's that surprising. No one, has EVER made me pay the correct total.

What's going on here?

I pushed that question aside and dug through my pocket for a ten dollar bill. She waited patiently, inspecting her light pink polished nails. She looked cheerful, like she didn't have a care in the world.

You have no idea how much I long for a life like that. Something like that is an impossible wish. I just want to be left alone. It's so strange but nice to finally not have to tear myself from a crazy mentally insane fan girl. All I've wanted was to buy my tomatoes in peace. This was heaven.

I handed her the bill.

"Out of ten?"

"Yep."

She pushed buttons, proceeded by a 'ding!' and the cash registers drawer opened. She counted out the change as I put my hand out to take it.

I half expected her to get down on her knees and kiss my hand, instead, she gave me my change.

My exact change.

"Here's $2.20. Have a nice day, I hope to see you again." She said smiling that smile.

Why is she smiling?! Calm down Sasuke, you've never lost your temper, don't start now.

"Hn…"

I grabbed my bag of tomatoes and slowly, very slowly began to walk towards the exit.

I'm awestruck.

I decided to fill out one of those 'how are we doing?' cards before leaving:

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Date:10/27/09

Comment: The cashier on aisle 2 is…suitable. She's a keeper.

I dropped it in the little box at the exit, and made my way to my car, ignoring the usual stares by the passing pedestrians.

Is it weird that im still thinking about this strange girl?

I put my bag on top of my black Ford Focus, and unlocked the door. I put the groceries on the passengers seat and sat in the drivers seat for about five minutes just staring at the steering wheel.

I was considering going back in, this phenomena had to be investigated.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so short. The song on this chapter basically has nothing to do with it, I just really like it :P **

**The song is Beatbox by The Sounds. Please review and ill update faster, maybe even tomorrowwwwww.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, I was very happy getting 7 reviews for my first chapter :D I hope you guys will review again and tell me how i'm doing. So these first two chapters are in Sasuke's POV, the next one will be in Sakura's POV, so you guys know what she was thinking the whole time. I would PM the reviewers back but starting next chapter ill just respond on the chapter itself. Thanks to all who reviewed and read this story :D**

**Sorry if this is still sorta short to you guys, and btw I forgot the disclaimer on the chapter below so before I get sued or something...**

**Disclaimer: I DO not in anyway own Naruto. Just this plot. **

**Enjoy and review :D**

**Chapter 2: Eff My Life. **

_**X.x.X  
**do you, do you understand the people that we are?  
and do you believe right from the start?  
do you see that everybody needs?  
do you feel when you're burning in that hell?  
yeah, we'll make it here  
__**X.x.X**  
_

* * *

It's been 15 minutes. You know, I've never been so occupied by my thoughts like this. Usually I'm worried about fan girls, and figuring out ways to get away from them.

I've tried everything. I've even tried to 'make' myself ugly. It didn't work. I had just woke up from a night of drinking. I had a _huge_ hang over, left my bed head as is, and just put some sweats on.

As soon as I stepped out of my apartment, I was bombarded by even more fan girls then ever before. I heard shouts of:

"Aw, look at Sasuke-kun, he looks so cute when he just wakes up!"

I've never hit a woman before. I probably never will unless its for some dire and life or death situation. I might be basically unemotional, but these people were making it hard to not lose my temper.

At restaurants women were trying to give me a back massage. Waitresses were serving me every plate on the menu, and some were even at my feet trying to kiss my shoes just so I could spare a glance in their direction.

To get straight to the point, I would rather hide in my room then go out in public. I had to get endless locks and alarms to secure my apartment. I didn't want to get home one day to find it empty and some crazy stalker trying to seduce me.

Finally, I decided to go back in.

Yeah _Sasuke Uchiha_ has a predicament on his hands.

Is this woman a lesbian? But then again, simply my looks have turned men gay, and women straight.

**Curious**.

It was a nice day. It was raining, and cloudy. A bit gloomy to some people, but these are the best days. They put me in an 'upbeat mood'

Is that a good word to use?

I could actually make a grunting noise to respond to people rather than a cold glare. Instead of me wishing death upon you, I don't think about you at all.

This kind of thing, going on with this person, just doesn't happen.

Could she be blind? I have yet to restore vision to those who are blind.

I'm not a God you know. Just as close as I could get to it.

It's not my fault that I'm so '_famous_.' My parents were very successful business owners.

**Were**.

They're dead now. My older brother disappeared a couple years ago. I don't care for him, I don't know why I'm even wasting my thoughts on him.

I stepped out of my car only to step into a giant mud puddle.

_Great._

My shoes was full of water, and the 'squish' noise every time I took a step was already starting to get annoying.

As soon as I had stepped out of my car it started pouring. I like rain but this is…stupid. I tried to reach in to get my jacket but before I even got a chance to put my jacket on, I was already drenched.

_Awesome_.

I squished my way past the parking lot and by the time I got to the entrance I was pretty fucking miserable…and begun to wonder…

Why the _hell_ didn't I just leave?

I **miserably** walked in.

There she was. Isle two.

With that ridiculous hair and ridiculous smock, and her stupid **_RIDICULOUS_** forehead. Her freaky eyes that stared through you.

Right _through_ you.

Her smile is pissing me off. Why is she so damn happy?!

I slowly walked passed the isle.

"Did you find everything you need?" I heard her say to the customer.

The store looked like your average super market. It had about 20 check out isles, grocery carts were lined up neatly by the entrance…they had that coin star machine, and some bubblegum machines. Just the average market.

Anyways, what also annoying me was that she was treating everyone the same way as she treated me. Not that I wanted her to treat me differently, but what was so different about her?

I made my way to isle three, pretending to look at the candy.

**Ugh** I hate chocolate and anything sweet.

Fucking _disgusting_.

What I was really doing was looking over at that woman. I probably looked like a creeper.

It was a strange feeling I felt.

Yes I _felt._

I know I felt something, it was the urge to see if she really wasn't attracted to me at all.

**Curious**.

_No_, _no_, _**no**_. That's stupid! I won't do that. I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha, what am I thinking?

I ran my fingers through my tangled, wet hair.

This is dumb. I'm leaving.

What's wrong with me?

What's wrong with _her_?

Fuck this.

I scowled. Furrowing my eyebrows in concentration. As I walked passed the dreaded isle two, she spoke.

"Oh, hello sir, did you need something else?"

Really? Is she really asking me that? Why is she so fucking nice?!

"Uh, yeah, how much…are the… tomatoes?" I said looking down at my feet.

What the fuck? Why the hell did I just ask that?

I was pretty freaking mad right now.

She looked at me, puzzled.

"But sir, didn't you just buy 30 tomatoes?"

Aa, **shit**.

You know, I can use this moment to really test her. She clearly sees I'm soaked to the bone. What if I took my shirt off?

What am I thinking? But, logically, I'm cold and wet. The common person would need to take off the wet clothes right?

Yeah, that's right.

So I reached down and grabbed the edges of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head.

I shook my hair out of my face and sorta smirked at her.

This shouldn't be a game to me, but she must be in love with me now. Not that I care.

I win.

She stared straight into my eyes.

Oh, man, here comes the love confession.

"No shoes, no shirt, no service." and just like that, she turned on her heels and began to attend the next customer.

**Fuck. My. Life**.

* * *

**Okay, well I hope you guys liked it :D The next will be in Sakura's POV.**

**review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! See, if people keep reviewing often I post daily. How many people update daily?! Not many i'd say. Anyway, this is in Sakura's POV so now you guys get an idea of what was going through her head through all this. Maybe it's the complete opposite of what you guys thought. In all my other stories Sakura is always somewhat serious... so it was a change. I hope you guys enjoy it :D I don't ever plan anything. The plot to these stories just come to me as I write. So maybe that's why their so random. I hope you guys like it anyways.**

**Thanks to:Naruto8Ramen, sasoLOVE111, hatakevan, Toriestar, kagomes_heart, LivingInSymphony, megz, angel1737561, XxEmo BitchxX, kt., minniemousemom, sasusaku74, and carolinee458 for reading and reviewing!! It really just makes my day when I get reviews. :DD Please keep reviewing and reading, it makes my day, and makes me more motivated to keep going with the story.**

**Well then on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I will sadly, never own Naruto and all of its genius.**

**Chapter 3: Tyra Banks, Lies, and a Transformer?  
X.x.X  
**_Everybody gets a little lost, sometimes  
When you feel your time is running out  
You know your love has stalled  
When you feel alone and dreams from your younger years  
Are telling you what's gone  
Then ask yourself why people fall apart  
'cause they don't realize that something just ain't right  
When you lay down on your pillow at home tonight  
You got to realize your holding on to something that ain't right  
_**X.x.X**

**

* * *

**

(Sakura s POV)  
I've always been very calm and collected, it takes a lot to really irritate me, and I'm one of the most honest people you will ever meet.

I'm just kidding about the calm and collected thing. I'm actually always nervous and scared about practically everything. I just like naturally put up this front that makes it seem that i'm so cool. I've lost a lot of friends and potential boyfriend material like this.

I'm basically the ugliest person alive. I don't have the highest self esteem. I don't even have a drop of self esteem. Everything I do is to make my own life more comfortable. I don't live for anyone. My parents are dead, I have no siblings, no boyfriend, no pets, my life is basically pathetic. I have no life, no sex life, nothing. I'm 23 by the way, I thought that was useful information to give.

If your best friend is your cat, you already have more of a life that I do.

At least you _have_ a friend.

If you're a shut in then I surprisingly have more of a life than you. Other than that, I'm a sad, sad person.

Am I depressed? Surprisingly, no.

Even though my life sucks, I'm a very positive person, believe it or not.

Did I tell you that I lie a lot?

I'm not a positive person, I think I'm a compulsive liar though, but, from now on I promise to tell the truth.

I'm not lying or am I?

I'm really not.

I'm quite the gal huh?

How about my hair and forehead? Have I told you about those repulsive qualities? No?

Good. You don t need to know.

I'm just joshin'

I'll tell you. Whoever '_you_' are.

My forehead is giant. Like **GIANT**. Its pink. My hair, not my forehead. It's long and pink. I tried to dye it once. It seems it has this _amazing_ ability to repel any type of hair dye.

Awesome huh? Not really.

Anyway, so the most exciting thing that s happened to me since I discovered I was going through puberty in 6th grade was getting this job at Thyme4food, the local grocery store.

Puberty was like a Christmas present to me. It was when you could finally tell I was becoming a woman and not a young man. I had boobs!

_Boooooobs_. You wouldn't mistake me for a little boy with pink hair anymore.

I'm a girl with feelings for gods sake. I'm not a little foreign boy just because I have pink hair, and was flat chested. I bloomed, and looky! **Boobies**!

I'm very childish, but again, no ones actually gotten close enough to me to know this.

My disguise is very effective. I think I do this because people would be pretty shocked by how I really am. I shouldn't care since there's basically no one in my life, but whatever.

It was my first day working here. It was very exciting. I guess there was a problem with this job, because, they had fired the past 50 employees for a simple job at a check out isle. I thought it was a joke. If it is...

I don't get it.

Anyway, they were willing to pay me $20 an hour. That's pretty ridiculous.

I expected $7.50, minimum wage. So of _course_ I took the job! Whatever was so scary or challenging about this position, I was totally up for it.

First day on the job and I got this snazzy smock thingy and a sweet nametag that said my name.

I was assigned my isle. The cursed isle, they called it. So there I was, chillin'

Time to put up my facade.

Transformation (im not gonna turn into a transformer)  
Stand up straight.  
Smile with my eyes (Tyra Banks status)  
Lock in my inner child.

**Done**.

Here comes my first customer. If I had gum, I would have choked on it.

This guy comes to my isle right? You following me? He's just looking down, I can't see his face but he has I don't know how many tomatoes. It has to be at least 25 of them.

What kind of _weird_ obsession is that?

So then, he kinda slowly, and shyly looks at me, but what was amazing were his eyes.

His gorgeous, _deep_, obsidian eyes. It's like they were a never ending pool of...

Amazingness.

I tried staring as far into his eyes as possible. I could easily get lost in them.

"Did you find everything you need?" I cheerfully asked him. Damn I'm good.

My voice didn't even waver. It was hard not to stutter though.

After I asked, this beautiful man, this... this **SEX GOD**, just kind of looked at me with a half surprised, half puzzled look.

His head was tilted to the side a bit, and his brows were furrowed in confusion. It was so cute! I'm sure he got that often, I shouldn't harass him.

"Yeah." He replied hesitantly.

I rang up his 30 tomatoes that he slowly placed on the moving..what's that thing called? The moving contraption thing.

"That'll be $7.80." I said smiling.

He kept looking at me strangely with those gorgeous eyes. He dug into his pocket and handed me a crumpled 10 dollar bill.

"Out of ten?"

"Yeah."

One of the things I notice most about guys are their hands. If their big and manly their that much more attractive in my eyes.

Could this guy even be more attractive?

I pushed some buttons, and pushed the button that made the cool 'dinging' noise. I took out his exact change of $2.20.

"Here's $2.20, have a nice day and I hope to see you again."

Oh my **GOSH**. I just said 'I' hope to see you again, I meant to say we!

**WE** god dammit. He seemed preoccupied with something because he didn't seem to notice my seemingly small mistake.

"Hn." is all he said, it's not even a word, but, whatever. He grabbed his bag of 30 fucking tomatoes and slowly walked towards the exist.

_Wowzers_. Talk about eye candy eh?

As I attended customers, I couldn't stop thinking about the sexy sex God. It was just one of those crushes I got. Just lust you know?

Like 20 minutes had passed and just as I was asking my customer if he had found everything he needed, I spotted the sex God. He was drenched in water. He looked sexy.

**OMGSH**. Did he come to see me again? I'm pathetic.

It's just hopeful thinking.

He walked to the third isle, I guess to look at the candy.

As soon as I finished attending this old lady I saw him leaving. What if he needed something? I'll ask him, just to hear his angelic voice.

"Oh, hello sir. Did you need something else?" I asked him.

With his curious look he said:

"Um,yeah, how much are the tomatoes?"

What the hell. He just bought like two months worth of tomatoes.

"But sir, didn t you just buy 30 tomatoes?"

I waited for his reply. All I wanted to hear was more his words. I think I could get passed the tomato obsession.

I got **SO** much more.

It was like something you see on Baywatch before the slow motion running, although, now that I think about it, he sure would look hot doing that.

He s l o w l y reached down, grabbed his shirt and began pulling it over his head. I'm sure it wasn't that slow, its just that, that's how it registered in my mind. It was right out of a porn video I had made in my mind... that's strange isn't it.

My eyes were just eating up his defined muscles, his six pack, his chest, his arms, I just drank it all in.

As soon as he got the shirt over his head, I pried my eyes off of his yummy body and stared straight into his eyes again.

I almost declared my love for him. I'm only kidding, love is too much. I don't fall in love easily. I was just infatuated.

Instead of telling him how he had totally brightened up my entire life, the facade took over.

"No shoes, no shirt, no service." I said, and just like that I turned and faced the next customer.

Why am I such a **FUCKING** idiot?

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you guys liked it :D Please review. The song was Lost in Love by The Sounds. Btw, if the format or something is weird, im sorry, i tried fixing it but it kept going back..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D again thanks for the reviews, they make me so damn happy you dont even understand, I check for reviews about 5 times a day, its a little sad but its boosts my confidence. This is my longest chapter yet! haha. Anywaysssss enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Locked In.

_**X.x.X**  
Hey you, what's-your-face  
I have a pocket full of fists, you got a stupid face  
Hey you, know your place  
You're like Kentucky fried chicken but without the taste  
Hey you, get some grace,  
You know you're driving miss daisy all over the place  
Hey you, you're taking up space  
And you're a fucking disappointment to the human race (oh! )  
**X.x.X**_

* * *

It seemed Sasuke had misunderstood the woman who didn't faint at the sight of him. The situation was awkward indeed. The raven haired man; handsome no doubt, stood with his mouth agape, looking as though he had just received a blow to the gut. His expression was priceless and the pink haired woman was fully aware of his presence.

He looked like a fool who had just been dumped. His eye twitched in a deep frustration.

"…" He couldn't even think straight.

Sakura was feeling in the dumps right now. Her heart dropped in shame at how far her little disguise had taken her. He hadn't done anything so wrong. She could have certainly told her about their policy much more politely than she had.

A group of rabid fan girls entered the market and at the sight of Sasuke without his shirt, the girls rushed him, like lions who had found their kill. It was like a scene on the discovery channel. The poor graceful deer tried to make a run for it, but didn't get very far, because lions are way too fast, especially when chasing their meal. It was a horror scene and a pretty erotic one too.

They basically jumped him at Sakura's isle. She had attended her last customer in line and she was now staring at the gruesome scene. The rabid lions clawed at his chest trying to kiss him; it was disgusting.

It wasn't long until she had to look away. She sighed, leaning against the cash register looking down at her shoes. Her pink locks of hair were hanging over her face, her back to the violence happening just a couple inches away from her.

Sakura may be unimaginably childish and sarcastic, but her moralistic views hadn't changed, she knew just because men could be jackasses didn't mean they should be treated like a piece of meat.

Sakura wanted to help him, really, she did, but she thought she really couldn't have messed up anymore than she did and now she wanted to help him? She thought she had no right to even be by him. She felt ashamed.

Sasuke had managed to slip away when he threw his shirt over by one of the cereal isles. Like animals, they turned on each other to get the prize they thought they deserved.

"Sasuke gave that to me! It's mine!" They shouted at each other.

He took the opportunity to escape, but not before he grabbed another 'how are we doing?' card. He had never felt so stupid. He sat, sulking in his car while Sakura was sulking in one of the stock rooms.

The black haired man angrily grabbed a pen.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Date: 10/29/09

Comment: I changed my mind. That girl is rude. Her pink hair is distracting. Get rid of her.

He stopped writing. He didn't understand himself anymore. Didn't he want people to leave him alone? To be treated normally? Why was he so devastated over what this woman said? She wasn't attracted to him, so what? The only answer he could think of was that he was used to the attention even though he hated it. It was just weird for it to be the other way around.

He threw his pen across his car and crumpled up the card, stuffing it in his glove compartment.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _He thought.

The he turned on his car and drove away.

* * *

Sakura tried going on with her day but just couldn't get over how rude she had been that day to the really attractive man. It had been a couple of days and she had fallen into some sort of depression. She was almost done with her shift for the day, but had continued without any enthusiasm whatsoever.

She had always been the type of person to get excited over the littlest things, and when this 'thing' didn't happen she was devastated. She would throw tantrums and blame herself. It seemed that this became a similar situation.

She had been so excited about this man, that when she clearly had done something to drive him away, she was crushed. She didn't understand why.

She had been rejected, and bullied by old crushes, but this one, which she had only encountered today, seemed to affect her so much more than usual.

She sat on a box in the stock room, and as she thought about her day more, she got more and more aggravated and soon her tantrum kicked in. She was shouting things like:

"Why did he have to be so hot?!"

And..

"Damn you Barney and your creepy voice!"

She seemed to get more and more angry and by the end of her 'small' tantrum, she managed to kick down many boxes. Her shift had been over for a while but she didn't know exactly how long, and it did not take much after to realize something…

Something very, very bad.

She took out her cell phone from her pocket and slowly glanced at the time, fearing that he assumption could be correct and oh it was. It was midnight.

Two HOURS after then end of her shift. It became like one of those super dramatic shows.

She fell to her knees, looked up at the ceiling, threw her hands up to the air and shouted:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her boss Tsunade had specifically told her that an hour after the end of her shift, the market would be closed up.

Tsunade made sure before leaving that all doors would be locked. Sakura remember Tsunade's words specifically.

* * *

**Flashback**

A blonde haired, busty woman sat at a desk, drinking sake. She looked a bit flushed. Sakura knew she was a bit buzzed.

"So, if someone were to somehow get locked in here *hiccup* they'd be locked in here all night! BAHAHAHAHA *hiccup*" She said laughing hysterically.

Sakura laughed along, loudly and sarcastically.

"Um…" Sakura cleared her throat. "The doors don't open from the inside?"

"Of course not! But that doesn't matter, I check the entire place before I leave to make sure none of the employees get stranded." She said smiling widely. "…but when I'm drunk, that's a different story, and clearly, I'm not drunk!"

Sakura looked at her strangely and laughed again.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sakura sat staring at the wall. How had it turned out like this? It was all because of that guy, she was furious now. She stood up and kicked the door of the stock room open. She marched through the dark isles, the only guiding light was of her phone, which with her luck happened to die when she got to the very front of the store. Now the only light was the moon and the street lights outside, which weren't very helpful.

Lazily and feeling utterly defeated, she walked over to the only giant store windows, and studied the dark, empty parking lot. It sure looked creepy.

She went through most possible solutions in her mind, but none of them worked.

1. Calling someone. The most obvious of solutions.

Problem: Cell phone is dead and the only store phone is in the employees lounge which is definitely locked. Tsunade emphasized that her sake storage was in there.

2. The door from the stock room that leads outside.

Problem: The only time that door was kept unlocked was when they got shipments, otherwise, it was locked at all times.

Those were the only solutions she could come up with, and as you could see, they both had problems that she quite couldn't overcome.

She continued to peer through the window hoping she could spot someone that could possibly help her. It was definitely inconvenient where the sore was located, there was one apartment complex and a few houses, the rest of society was a couple miles away. Not to mention it was midnight, who would be out here by a grocery store at this time?

* * *

**(Sasukes POV)**

Sleep.

Sleep.

_Sleep._

I cannot understand what has come over me. Normally, I can't sleep that's no different, but I feel restless.

So restless.

I've been trying to sleep for about two and a half hours but to no avail.

I need to walk. Just get my mind off things. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand which glowed 12:03 A.M

I sat up in bed, looking down at my lap and sighing, I'm very annoyed. I ran my hand through my hair, I threw my legs over my bed and managed to put my black and white converse on.

This was all not like me. The whole day had been a disaster.

In grey sweat pants and a white wife beater, I dragged myself out of my apartment. I could see that stupid market from here. Every time I thought of that place or saw it, pink came to mind, and when pink came to mind, I remembered those freaky green eyes.

My legs seemed to act on their own. My mind continues to insult that woman, but as I did, I walked to the grocery store.

I think I'm going crazy, I need to regain control. Its not like me to lose control of things let alone my own body. What I hate most is the inability to stop thinking.

Constantly I wished to 'turn off' my mind, to just simply have it shut down. Being a person who does like to talk in the first place, thinking was basically the same. Just like talking to myself.

I just wanted it to stop completely. Why was I so damn affected by this?

I blame that Sakura girl. Before I went to that stupid place and saw that stupid girl who didn't react the way I expected her to…

She was fucking ordinary despite her hair, and her big green eyes were strange but that's it.

By the time I finished thinking these pointless thoughts I found myself crossing the parking lot of Thyme4Food.

Half way through the parking lot, I spotted something. Something disturbing.

Inside the store, at the window, was a figure. A normal person would be terribly frightened.

What could it be?

I'm an Uchiha, so of course I wasn't scared. The figure just stared out with big eyes.

Could it be a ghost? I don't believe in ghosts, but who could possibly still be there at this hour? Plus, the grocery store is closed.

As I got closer, I noticed something else.

What the fuck?

It was a person. 'it' had 'its' faced pressed against the window making it seem like a pig nose and their eyes were creepy looking.

This person finally got their face off the window and that's when realization dawned on me.

_Pink _hair.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. What kind of freak is she?

I walked up to the window and just kinda stood there, staring. She had completely embarrassed me, there's no way I was gonna stand around here and look even more foolish. So I shrugged and started walking away. As soon as I took the first couple steps she started freaking out.

Jumping up and down and doing weird hand motions. I don't know about you, but I don't understand sign language.

So then, she starts flailing her arms around.

Slowly and slowly I'm really starting to believe that she's crazy.

I still had no idea what she was saying, or trying to say. She began to look alarmed. She breathed on the glass, which fogged up and then began to write:

I'm locked in. ):

The corner of my lip curved up, I seemed to ALMOST smile. That was just too funny.

I furrowed my brows and shrugged my shoulders to tell her I didn't know what she wanted me to do about it.

She fogged up the glass again and wrote:

Help me.

She looked desperate. I decided to part take in this. I got close to the glass and fogged it up as well, as I began to write with my finger, I realized something that I would have not realized before.

We were both very close to the glass window…IF the window was not between us, I noticed how close we would be.

I feel like I'm losing my mind.

'What do I do?' I wrote. When she saw what I wrote, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely at me.

My heart hammered against my chest involuntarily and heat rushed up to my face.

Am I having a heart attack or something?

* * *

**Cute huh? haha. Anyway sorry if there's some errors. I didnt have time to go over it very well. Im kind of in a hurry. **

**PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW if you want me to continue. The song was Jake Summers by Fight Like Apes**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I definitely got what I was expecting. One review for my one-shot. It's okay, and I really appreciate and like to thank Lozzieh who doesn't seem to have given up on me yet. Really, i'm thankful. Hm, this chapter isn't exactly to my liking but i'd like to give you guys an opportunity to judge my writing. Heh. Anyways I hope you guys aren't all that dissappointed. Yes I realize my writing has gotten tremedously worse. D: Bear with me guys & about my horrible typos. I'm using my boyfriends laptop and he doesn't have fancy Microsoft Works er something like that. I'm actually using WordPad, and this thing is so ridiculously advanced that it doesn't have spell check. Heh. So, sorry about that**.

**(6-26-10) Update: Fixed a couple typos here and there that were brought to my attention**

**Enjoy guys, really, I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer: I guess it's about time I say this again. I do not own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Chapter 5: Girls are Soft.**

**_"Fear always springs from ignorance" _**

**_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

First thing's first...how would I get inside? Or better yet how would I get this strange woman out of this place. My heart was racing, I felt it strongly against my chest. I really don't think that's normal. I made a mental note to get a physical done at the doctors.

I pointed to the front entrance, suggesting for her to try to push the door open as I pulled. She shook her head sadly, most likely indicating the door was impossible to open unless unlocked. Something told me she obviously couldn't unlock it for a good reason. It must be one of those high tech doors that really bolted shut.

We attempted to push the door open with all the strength we had, but of course as I had guessed, it became a failed attempt. She stopped struggling to push the door open and proceeded to take a long deep breath and then looked at me. Probably hoping i'd come up with something. Luckily I had, but this woman shouldn't be putting so much trust in me. I certainly didn't trust her. I decided that if somehow I could manage to get to the rooftop of the building I could possibly come across some airvent or something to get me inside. I could crawl down there just enough to reach her and hoist her up so I could finally go home. If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone out on a walk that's for sure.

"Hang on." I mouthed, and pointed to the roof. I don't know if she got my jist, but she just nodded. I scanned my surroundings. This shouldn't be too hard. The roof wasn't THAT high up. My foot found the window ledge. Balancing myself on top of it, I reached up, my fingertips feeling the wall for something to grab onto. I moved my head slightly to look up and see how far the roofs' ledge was.

Not far. A good jump and i'd be able to reach it. Bending my knees slightly, I jumped with as much force as possible, my finger tips grazing the ledge. I didn't get a firm grip and instead I lost my footing on the ledge and tumbled backward as gracefully as a person could fall.. not very.

Attempt 2. This time I got a hold of the ledge, a good firm hold, slowly and pretty easily I lifted myself up, climbing onto the roof. I squinted my eyes as if that would suddenly allow me to see in the dark. Slowly my eyes adjusted.

I looked around, there wasn't much there but there was the vent I was looking for. As I studied it, I noticed that there was not much room for me to really be able to move but I could tell the vent went straight down. I should be able to find a way to get down and crawl to find a way in. Good thing I wasn't claustraphobic.

I've watched the movies and it didn't look too hard. Certainly something an Uchiha should be able to do. I slowly lowered myself into the vent, feeling around the vents walls with my feet, hoping my feet would find a place to step on, but nothing. How far down did this thing go exactly?

The thing about movies is things should never be taken seriously. Things that look easy in movies are NEVER easy in real life. For some reason I overlooked that; because as I let go of the ledge hoping i'd safely land on something, that didn't happen. For some reason I never thought as my weight being a problem. Which is mistake number 2. The vents in movies always took the persons weight, I guess this vent was really cheap because as soon as my feet landed on the vent's floor, it began swaying and shaking uncontrollably and next thing I know i'm sprawled on the floor like a fucking idiot.

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

Like a knight in shining armor, the Sex God came to my rescue. It was a stroke of good luck. This sort of thing never and I mean NEVER happened to me. With the luck I had, I would have been left stranded here til morning.

When he didn't just walk away after I asked him for help, I half expected myself to suddenly snap out of a hallucination, realizing I had passed out or something, or at least the building to explode, that type of thing happens to Haruno's. I definitely wasn't expecting him to actually help, especially after today, I basically was the one to unleash lions on him, but the reality was that he was here right now and I began to wonder how i'd possibly be able to thank him.

I watched silently as he climbed the roof. His first attempt landed in failure and on his (pretty) ass. I suppressed a chuckle, hoping that he hadn't seen me fighting giggles. I was afraid he'd suddenly change his mind and leave me there, and set the building on fire. Maybe i'm a bit too drastic, but I shouldn't overlook all the possibilites.

His second attempt was much smoother. He slowly lifted himself up and I lost sight of him. The store was eerily quiet and it was starting to really creep me out. I wish he'd hurry. I stood there dumbly, just waiting for something to happen, hopefully something good. I hated just standing there, unable to do anything.

I heard a noise coming from the vent, right above me. Just then the imaginary light bulb in my head flickered on and I realized what he was trying to do. As I studied the vent from below I realized something. This thing wouldn't be strong enough to support my weight, let alone his. The vent went straight down, he'd fall and basically end up stranded with me. Even if we stacked things up to try and reach the outside world, that would be impossible. Just as I was going to warn him, I heard a crashing noise and everything began to shake. Next thing I know i'm letting out a shriek (a very unappealing, shrill shriek) and a man is knocking me down. Damn it.

"This sucks." I thought as my head collided with the floor and I passed out.

* * *

You know, I had never passed out before. It was certainly a new feeling. I was always quite frightened with the idea that one day my body would be too weak or that I would hit my head hard enough to actually pass out. It was a scary thought and I always believed the whole experience would be a nasty one. I expected the darkness that followed fainting to be a scary part of this whole thing. Like a horror movie, you're waiting to see what happens, hoping that the next thing you see is something still _alive and breathing._

It all happened too fast for me to think all this up, but I had thought about it before, and you know what? It wasn't the fainting or the during that was the worst, more the after that had me wanting to hit my head against the wall and pass out again. I found this type of darkness to be especially soothing. My mind just wandered and I dreamt of watching a smolderingly hot guy. Ahem. Anyways, it was as if I had just fallen asleep at the wrong time, and wrong place, but then this voice was slowly pulling me back out of this nice place. At first the voice sounded like the voice of an angel, and for a while I really thought I was dead, and the angel was taking me to heaven, but soon after I was slowly leaving this darkness that had enveloped me, and I felt a dull throbbing pain in my head.

I tried to shoo the voice away. Trying to tell 'it' that I didn't want to return to the unlucky world I lived in before, where I could feel all this suffering and pain I didn't want to feel. My father once told me of this culture in Mexico, where they'd cry and mourn for a newborn baby and celebrate a death.

"When the baby is born, it's born into a world of suffering, pain, and debt. Their families cried for them, that they had been born into this unfair world, but when one of their loved ones died they'd celebrate. Finally they'd be rid of all the sufferings of the world." My father explained. At the time, I was very young, and I thought the idea of a culture like that was quite creepy and unappealing, but as I think about it now, it makes sense. A lot of sense. Hadn't this angel heard of this culture, all it was doing was bringing me back to pain and misery.

The dull pain in my head became much sharper and I heard a very un-angelic voice make a very un-appealing groan. Then I realized, I was back to the unfair world, back to Earth.

My eyes attempted to open, and failed. So I tried to again, and this time they fluttered open and quite out of focus, just like really bad vision. Taking off your glasses and suddenly everything seems blurry and even fogged. I could barely make the shape of someone sitting and looking over me. My eyes began to focus and I laid my eyes upon the most beautiful angel on Earth I had ever seen. He was gorgeous.

I was captivated. He almost seemed to glow, he radiated MAN. I could smell him. A mix of mint, kind of like toothpaste, and an earthy smell. I can't even describe it because i'm sure the thought of minty earthy dirt sounds appalling but let me tell you, it doesn't. His pale face would have illuminated the entire dark night, but i'm sure the moonlight and steet lights outside were the cause of it. Otherwise he should probably go to a doctor.

His cheekbones were perfectly chiseled, his nose wasn't a strange shape like almost everyone I encounter, his forehead wasn't giant like mine. He was perfect. His lips..oh GAWD his _lips._ They were the perfect shade of pink, and the perfect size for me to just lift my head a bit and kiss his pants off.. _ooh _that's not a bad idea... ahem. The point is that I could feel his body heat engulfing me, and I decided if I died at this very instant, I could say I have enjoyed my life to the fullest. That's how freaking sexy he is. His hair was strangely yet perfectly spiked up in the back, It didn't look like it could kill anyone because of all the hairspray, because it actually looked really soft. I wanted to run my hands through his hair and maybe pull his head down to close the gap between us.

I honestly don't know how long I stared, but then I saw his eyebrow (his perfect man brow) raise questioningly. Almost like a annoyed look as well and I realized finally I was staring, and hopefully not drooling.

"Finally." I heard him sigh, quite rudely may I add. Why couldn't he just let me stare? It wasn't hurting anyone.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

As soon as I fell down, I immediately felt something soft, and smelled the faintest smell of oranges, or some other citrus-y smell. It wasn't unpleasant, but I knew that shouldn't be happening. I had got the wind knocked out of me, but when I was able to breathe again, I just nearly lost my breath again. There was a girl below me. SHE was below me. I was on _her._

Girls are soft? - the thought crossed my mind momentarily, and this one smells like oranges. My mouth almost watered and I had a moment where I didn't know what was happening. Next to tomatoes are oranges. I love oranges.

Why was I even thinking about this right now. I shook my head, trying to rid my head of these unwanted thoughts. I scrambled off, wondering what the _hell _this girl might be thinking. She didn't like me as it was, and that was already one of the most strange phenomenons ever to occur to me, but now I could add the thoughts I had just had, as well as my heart seeming to fail again. I glanced over at her hoping she hadn't noticed, and nope she hadnt. She was passed out.

Great. I killed her.

She was pale, very pale, but not sickly pale. She also had very long eyelashes, her pink hair was bubblegum pink, and looked quite silky. That smock she wore covered her torso, she wore dark blue jean shorts. My eyes trailed down her legs to her feet. Converse. Purple high top converse. Thats interesting, she likes converse like I..

What the _fuck._

What kind of fucking voodoo was she pulling on me?

I was looking right over her, and not too far away either when her eyes finally opened, I stayed there. For some reason I can probably never explain I stayed and stared back. We had a moment of analyzing. We both dumbly stared at each other. That's also when I noticed her eyes were very green. Very emerald jewel like green, I had never seen anything like it. She was most certainly unique. After a while, I pulled my head back so fast that I could have probably gotten whiplash.

"Finally." I cooly said. Psh, a little late to act cool isn't it. Fuck.

I don't like her.

* * *

**Review pleaseeee 3 - Questions, concerns, hopes, thoughts, desires.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys, it HAS been forever and I apologize! If anyone's interested to know why or some more about my absence, read the authors note on my one shot 'Love is a Hopeful Feeling' (this is not advertising lolz) but really, thanks for the reviews like always, and i'm VERY glad you guys liked the chapter. I didn't think it was great, psh, I don't think my writing is good at all, but it really gets me in an amazing mood when others like it. BTW, for those who care at all, I passed the HESI exam today :DD You're now looking at (not literally) a nursing student :D just thought i'd share my happiness with you guys. Oh another very important thinggg, at the begginning of the story I remember I told you guys that the email I use to sign into my account was deleted...by me. I totally forgot that it was the email I used to get into so if there's ever a time where I don't post for like months again search for an author amarafayk cause basically that means something fucked up and i have no way to get on er something. Again, I appreciate YOU. :D **

**Chapter 6: Multiple Personality Disorder**

_**"The night is deafening when the silence is listening**_  
_**And I'm down and my knees, and I know that something is missing.**_  
_**Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in**_  
_**But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them"  
'Saviour' - Lights**_

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

As carefully as possible I attempted to sit up, my head throbbed horribly. I looked over at the Sex God, and he stood there with a perfectly erect posture, making all the possibility to avoid eye contact with me. Gosh, I wasn't a freakin disease. I stood up, a little fast I may add, and went through a moment of vertigo and nausea, which didn't feel pleasant. As a result, I had fallen over, I thought i'd hit my head and pass out again, which indeed is something that would happen, but instead I was holding onto these, delicious, spicy arms. OMGSH. Not only a pleasant moment, but awkward as well. A very pleasantly awkard moment.

Oh thank you! Thank you for this amazing moment in my life. I'd like to thank my parents, who were with me through all the hard times, I especially feel sorry for them, having to deal with me from baby through teen years. I'd also like to thank my old cat named..well er Cat, may she rest in peace.

Seems like as I fell, he finally decided to look at me, and dived to keep me up, which to anyone else would of simply been an act of kindness but to me it meant he was deeply and utterly in love with me and concerned for my well-being. He had one arm around my waist and the other on my right arm. My left arm was clutching his bicep, and I was leaned back, almost like we had just finished ballroom dancing. It was quite amusing. Especially watching his surprised look, fall into an annoyed one. Is he trying to hide his surprise or has he always had a permanent scowl since birth?

I had an inner hysterical laughing moment as I pictured a raven haired baby with a scowl on its face. Now that I think about it... I didn't know his real name. I'd been referring to him as the Sex God this entire time.

My heart was beating ridiculously fast, I could hear it pounding loudly in my ears, and I hoped, really really hoped that it could only be heard by me. My face probably looked like a freakin tomato. Speaking of tomatoes.. he likes tomatoes. A lot. Maybe he'll like me better if I look like a tomato... hmm. Scratch that thought, cause that's quite odd.

"Thanks" I managed to squeak out, hoping my cool facade hadn't been discovered. As much as I didn't want to, I let go of his bicep, and he proceeded to snatch his other arm away almost making me lose my balance again. Wtf MAN! My nasty pale skin, currently flushed cheeks, and pink hair aren't contagious! But interestingly enough that phrase could have proven false, because as he turned his back to me I could vaguely see a tint of red burning at his ears, I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit, trying to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Sure enough, I looked back and there was nothing.

"Aa."

What is that? A word? a measly effin sound is all he can give me?

"So, that was a failure." I said, an attempt to get rid of the awkward tension.

"Obviously." I couldn't see him, but I pictured him in my head rolling his eyes at me. Ohh so mature, having a go at my intelligence is he? Psh, cmon now, I was going to be an aspiring nursing student someday and realize my dream at becoming a doctor, but that would be when I can gather enough money for tuition. Well, I had a freaking high school education! But, anyways I shouldn't have to explain myself to him, and I didnt. It just kind of irked me that he might think of me as some stupid girl. Sure I was working in a grocery store, but dude, did you not see how much money I make an hour, for a grocery store, that's amazing pay.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh? well then, any other brilliant ideas?" I retorted sarcastically. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Think you're in any position to say that? I'm the one who helped you out, remember?"

Touche.

"Tried." I said back.

"And what have you done?" He asked, quite obviously implying I hadn't done anything. Psh..i'd done plenty. Uh, sorta.

"Uhm I-"

"Nothing. Exactly."

WTF. Talk about worst personality EVER. What the hell. I finally believed what i've heard people say all the time. The amazingly hot guys had the worst personalities, and the unattractive ones had the best personalities. If they had both, they were gay. Usually. Psh, why am I going out of my way to act cool in front of this guy. I don't think it really matters anymore. I guess my attempt could be interpreted as trying to make a good impression on people. A calm and collected person, could make others calm in a panic stricken situation, but that had no effect on this guy. Why couldn't I be rude back to _him?_

Sure he's attractive, and makes my legs feel like jelly, and like I would melt into a big, nasty pile of pink goo, but that didn't give him the right to talk to me like he was better than me. In the looks category, sure. the Sex God - One. Sakura - Big ass forehead - Zero, but other than that...

"Hey, you, yeah the asshole in front of me." I pointed my finger. He looked at me, with a confused look, like he was suddenly looking at a completely different person. It seems it would take a while for him to adjust to my multiple personalities.

"You think I fucking asked to get stranded here? Ever heard of manners and common courtesy? Yeah? Well that's something you obviously haven't heard of. Dont wanna fuss up your nice hair to help someone out?" I paused, wondering if he'd ever talk. His face still told me that maybe he'd gotten the wrong impression of me. Damn straight.

"Find a way to get your pretty little ass out of here and go get a fucking manicure." I said quite angrily. Mhm, I was pretty pissed. Once the first sentence came out, I can't seem to stop myself. The anger just bubbled up inside of me. I really should go seek psychological help. Really, this has happened before, I could be nice and pleasant in a second, sad and depressed, violent and raging in the next. I loudly stomped off, realizing i'd be here all night.

"What the..._fuck."_ I heard the Sex God grumble behind me.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

These have been the most..strange days of my life. All my life i've been adored by people. I'd gotten used to it, even if I didn't like it, and this girl had just tumbled that entire comfort zone I had finally gotten into. The routine finally broke, and it was all because of her. Now she was ... cursing at me? Calling me names? No one and I mean NO ONE had ever _dared_ call me names, they were all afraid i'd shut down their company, because I can; or that i'd get someone to assassinate them, which I probably can, but this girl just stood there, and pointed her finger at me, and told me to go get a _manicure._

I wondered if my mouth had been hanging open in surprise, like a gasping fish. I sure hope not, because I had already made a fool of myself. I had begun to feel ashamed, what would my family think? Had I brought shame to the Uchiha name? My entire family had always been strict on keeping emotions in check. Basically, that means, we rarely ever showed any emotion at all. Here I was getting frustrated by some girl that I don't even know, and she was even giving me a heart failure.

She had completely changed from the person I had encountered earlier today. Earlier, she had basically been that calm and collected person that I was supposed to be. She just did her job and was unfazed by me, and now suddenly she's like a fucking demon. I was starting to regret pissing her off. I should have just kept my mouth shut, because if I was going to stay here all night I might as well make it as least painful as it can possibly be. She stalked off, very angrily, and loudly, almost positive she did it on purpose just so I can get her emphasis on the fact that she was REALLY angry with me.

I kinda just stood there for a while, I didn't know what to do. I figured i'd go find a place to sleep. I walked by countless isles, trying to first of all find my way out of the groceries isles. This place was huge, I hadn't ever noticed but now I was walking, and walking and walking. I wondered where she had gone, I wondered if it was possible to come across eachother in this place again, and just as I thought this I heard music blaring; really loud screamo music. I twitched, which was the alternate thing I did instead of freaking the fuck out, because it was REALLY loud. I slowly, followed the sound of the music. I realized she was angry, but was she going to keep this on all night so I wouldn't sleep or something? Well, I was going to turn it off even if she didn't like it. Who the hell does she think she is. How had she found her way to the Electronics section in the darkness. I could see my hand in front of my face but that was about it.

I weaved in and out of isles, feeling against the shelves and finally heard as though I was almost right next to the stereo speaker.

"Hey S-" I was cut off suddenly, by a high pitched scream/battle cry, hands over my eyes, and I had suddenly gained about 120 lbs more because someone jumped on me.

"Intruder! Intruder! Get out..out!" she yelled, the voice incredibly familiar. She proceeded to take one hand into a fist and pound it against my back. I didn't expect it to hurt, but I admit, it wasn't the type of punch I was expecting.

I didnt know where the hell I was, I couldn't see shit, but I had always had the best vision, people found it kind of scary, normally pitch darkness, I could at least make out my hand in front of me while others couldn't see anything. I hoped the tv's would be on so they could guide me, but they weren't, as I had guessed. So I ended up walking through more aisles as this girl pulled at my hair and punched my back.

I wasn't getting anywhere. So finally, i did the most effective thing. I reached over my back grabbed her arms and swung her over, and roughly pushed her to the floor, using my arms to pin her down.

Then i'm surprised my ears didn't bleed, because she started to scream, really, really loud and she squirmed from underneath my grasp, my legs were pinning down on hers, cause I knew she'd try to kick me in the crotch.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH-mmpf"

I maneuvered her arms to securely hold both her wrists against the floor with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. That's when she started thrashing around violently..I wasn't one to yell especially at a woman, so I lowered my head to where I was sure her ear was.

"Shut up, and stop moving." I whispered in her ear. Instantly she stopped, and I closed my eyes when I smelled the oranges again. My mouth actually watered this time. I quickly raised my head, didn't know exactly how close I was, seeing as I was almost completely blind in this darkness, but then I felt her breathing. Her chest was rising and falling at a rhythmic beat and I could feel her breath against my face, and if it was anyone other then me I would have panicked, because obviously I was really close. I just sat there looking down, if the darkness suddenly went away how close would we be?

Would her eyes be just as green as the first time I saw them?

..and then I wondered, what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Review pleasseee. Comments, questions, concerns, hopes, thoughts, desires. Just review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**________**

__

A/N: Hey guys, it was brought to my attention, although i've addressed it, but it's still very appreciated, about the fact that i'll definitely have typos in some of these until I get Microsoft Word or something, I update pretty fast when i'm not on hiatus, and I scan over the chapters pretty fast, so I'm always missing things, It also doesn't help that this WordPad doesn't have spell check. So I apologize, especially if it's distracting. I don't think there's MANY typos in one chapter, but maybe a few scattered between chapters. Thanks to Lindy Rose for bringing that to my attention.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also Lindy Rose: The part you told me about in chapter 5, gets a little confusing because of when exactly I switch POV's. Sakura's part actually lasts a little longer just because of how long it seems she was staring at him, all that happened before he scrambled off her. Also, no he hasn't had a crush on anyone :P in my story anyways. That's why he thought he was having a heartattack it was something new to him, also thanks so much, i'm very excited about starting school in September, and yeah my sister is in the nursing program, and its ridiculously hard sometimes. thanks for reviewing!

Lovelie-Muse: Thanks! Yes, that's what I was aiming for, i'm trying to take aspects of the manga/anime and make them in a modern way. Like the sharingan, I just made him have _really_ good vision, Sakura being stronger than expected, and her multiple personalities are supposed to be inner-Sakura like the manga/anime :D Glad you got what I was trying to do! Thanks for reviewing!

Also, you guys probably got like five billion alerts in your emails if you put me under alerts and I apologize for that too. I had a panic moment for a second, because for the first couple chapters, since I wrote them so long ago, they weren't in my document manager and I thought I had deleted the wrong one, when I was fixing some typos, so I started moving them around, and then like chapter 5 and 6 dissappeared so I was reuploading them. It was horrible. Sorry!

(BTW i respond to reviews when there's something to respond to - that was random.)

Oh oh! And something else, as you guys can see my pen name will change from BitterSweetDestiny to Suteishii a day after this chapter is posted, so remember it, so after I finish this story you guys can go read my other stories if I make anymore :D So remember Suteishii (its my name in Japanese lol.) Okay, sorry for this long ass authors note. I wonder how many people actually read the authors note. Fun little test: If you read this authors note, at the end of your review put the word: Limabeans. Yeah? Hahaha. Also I highly recommend you guys listen to the song quoted below. It is AMAZING. Isles and Glaciers are an amazing band and one of the singers Jonny Craig, oh my gosh, his is definitely an angelic voice. He sings the part that I quoted just for FYI. Okay I promise that was it. HA. (ignore weird formatting. it's being weird.)

Again, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and will review. I still appreciate YOU!

Chapter 7: Ignorance is for the Weak Minded

_"I never knew what I would do  
If anybody tried to speak your name  
I would tear down their house and  
I'd burn my way around the brightest memory of your face  
Cause I would do anything (anything, anything)  
Cause love is a selfish thing (Don't care what you think)"  
Isles and Glaciers - Cemetary Weather_

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

So just imagine how stupid I would have looked if you could see me. A girl who's natural looks are already bizarre, walking (or trying to) blindy with hands on her ears, but at the same time trying to use her elbows and feet to feel around to make sure she wouldn't crash into something. Pretty picture huh? Not likely. I _felt_ stupid.

As I slowly walked, I heard footsteps and stopped abruptly to listen. Omg, what if..what if it was someone who snuck in here? The music probably just screamed out the fact that there was someone else here and now they were coming to murder me. Wait, but they wouldn't be able to see in the dark...unless, they had night vision goggles! YEAH! night vision! Wait. Couldn't it just be the Sex God? ... NAH. It's definitely the first one. Shit... well I have the element of surprise. I have to attack.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out and ran towards the sound of the pacing.

"Intruder! Intruder! Get out...out!" I continued. Luckily I actually went the right way, because my hands came in contact with flesh, and quickly I traced my hand to the persons face and covered their eyes.

What do I do now? Crap, why the hell wasn't this planned out?

So then I proceeded to jump on this persons back, and started punching the crap out of its back. The unknown person started crashing into isles and I kept jerking backwards and forwards. Just as I was about to stab the persons eyes out with my fingers, hands reached out and grabbed me, and I felt like I was flying for a while and then painfully slammed down on the floor, and just like that I was pinned down and helpless.

Helpless my ASS! I kept squirming and moving and I screamed so high pitched. Hey, maybe I could damage this persons' eardrums, if I was going to be deaf, i'd make sure this person did too. It's better then nothing. I started thrashing around, and then I felt my wrists get pulled together.

"Shut up and stop moving." I heard a man whisper in my ear. I had stopped moving and goosebumps had covered my entire body.

OH MY GAWD, I was going to die. I hope he just stabs me in the heart, oh gosh, I hope he doesn't set me on fire..

"Sakura chill the fuck out." I really hope he doesn't try to drown me either, I can't swim, ah, wait but there's no pool here..oh damn, but there's a lake. I guess i'd rather he burn me alive then drown.. I could stop drop and roll..

"Sakura?" ..but if I was drowning, i'm screwed, basically helple - wait, huh?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked defensively, his voice sounded like the Sex God, but I hoped it wasn't him...but at the same time hoped it was.

"Sasuke, and you know you had a nametag earlier today." He said in a mumble.

"Sorry, I don't know a Sasuke."

"The guy who you just had a bitch fit in front of."

Ah, shit. It was him. Another thought crossed my mind. His angelic voice had said my name for the first time. He _said _my name.. and I just made a complete ass of myself in front of him. Great and wait, wait. A bitch fit?

"Oh, the Se-" Shit. "I mean, um, I didn't know your name." Sasuke. _Sasuke._ You know what, that's pretty hot.

"Hn." Well, now that I know it's the Sex God..er, Sasuke, hot damn were we in a steamy position. I opened my eyes wider, like that would make me be able to see him. I suddenly felt a breath against my neck. Oh geezus man. My body shuddered involuntarily. He is SO close to me. Does he realize what he's doing to my body? Maybe I have no effect on him, scratch that, i'm positive i'm not affecting him, but have mercy man. I couldn't handle it for much longer..

"Well, Sasuke, can you get off of me?" I requested, even though I would love for him to stay that close to me all the time, none of that mattered if the feelings weren't mutual. The feelings were _never _mutual. Sad, cold, hard truth. As if just realizing that he was pinning me down quite aggressively, he let go quickly. I think maybe it's better that we get this day overwith, cause i'm begginning to get quite depressed.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I'm simply going to stop talking about these awkward situations I keep getting myself into, because honestly it seems like something that's not going to stop happening any time soon. I just need to get out of this place and never come here again and my life will go back to the way it was before.

"Where are the sleeping bags?" I asked, might as well give in for the night, not much else to do but wait til morning.

"I'll show you." She said, grabbing my hand, and leading me. My right hand felt like currents of electricity were running through her hand into mine and up my arm. My heart started hammering against my chest again, and my face felt hot. What is going on? I felt the need to breathe even deeper than normal, my breath kept catching in my throat, it was almost like I needed to mentally calm myself down. I had been trailing behind her for a while, pondering about what could possibly be causing this health hazard I was going through. Then I noticed we stopped walking.

"Here." She said, and put my hand on something that felt soft and cold against my skin. I grabbed it. This girl had some problems. First, she was so serious and collected, and then she was yelling at me, and now she was being nice to me? Not to mention she had just physically assaulted me. She kept turning into completely different people every time I thought I had finally figured her out.

I walked off, pretending that I knew where I was going, although her holding my hand was a new and interesting (almost life threatening) experience, I hated the idea that I felt weak when she was leading me to where I wanted to go. If there's anything I hate most, is feeling weak, and having to rely on others. So even if in the end I looked like a fool, i'd rather do things on my own. I especially didn't really want the help of someone who made me experience things I had never felt before, and for putting some type of curse on me. I hated not knowing, ignorance is for the weak minded.

"Wait, where are you going." I heard her call out frantically. I stopped walking and turned towards the sound of her voice.

"Well, first i'm going to turn off that music, and then find a place to sleep." I told her, and continued walking.

"Oh yeah.." She said almost nervously, "Wait!" She said again. I stopped again, as I turned around I felt her grab my shirt from behind.

"Hn?"

"I'll go with you, it'll be hard to figure out how to find the stereo, let alone how to turn it down." She offered. That _was_ true.

"Do what you want." I told her, and I heard her footsteps fall in the same pace as mine, that is, until we both crashed quite painfully into an isle.

After embarrassingly recovering from that...moment, we made our way to the electronics section yet again. I waited close by as Sakura turned the stereo off.

"Any requests as to where you'd like to sleep?" She asked me. She was truly, truly bizarre. Her moods change so drastically, so often that it was seriously throwing me off balance. I still couldn't quite get over the fact that not too long ago she was so pissed off at me, and now she was acting like nothing had ever happened. I really don't think thats normal.

"Not the frozen foods section." I told her. She laughed musicaly.

"Okay, we should sleep by the front of the store, that way at the first sign of sunlight we can get up and hide before my boss opens up."

"Why do we need to hide? Can't you just say we accidentally got locked in here?"

"I could, but i'd rather not risk it. My boss is..well, strange. She'll find any way to try and pin this on me. She'll make it seem like it's my fault." she said, an aggravated tone taking over. I was a little...antsy to stop the conversation before she got pissed again and try to attack me or something. I had to admit, she could punch.

"Aa."

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

We trudged along to the front of the store. It was a nice change to be able to actually see. The lights that were illuminating the inside of the store seemed so bright now after being in the dark for who knows how long, even though the lights were simply the streetlights and the moon. Speaking of which, I wonder what time it is.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you know what time it is by any chance?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

He looked at me, and boy was it nice to be able to see his gorgeous face again.

"No. We should have checked when we were in electronics." Crap, why didn't I think of that? Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. I walked over to the giant window surverying the entire parking lot once more.

Of course it was still empty. I couldn't see anything but parking lot and the occasional lights from what could probably be houses, but they seemed to far away. The moon was full, and it looked like a nice night. I turned around to set my sleeping bag, but found my sleeping bag had already been laid out and a dozing Sasuke was found on another sleeping bag next to mine. Well i'm sure he was just closing his eyes otherwise it'd be a new record for falling asleep so fast.

I smiled at the sight. He just looked so vulnerable.. so out of place with the entire situation. He seemed like someone who never got in tough situations. Like he always knew what to do, and could fend for himself. His face looked so calm, and peaceful (& sexy) without even a wrinkle of concern. I crawled my way over to the sleeping bag and laid on my back looking at the ceiling. I wonder what I look like in other peoples' eyes.. can they tell when i'm being someone i'm not?

Sleep began taking over me, I glanced over at Sasuke once more. I could have sworn I saw him looking at me, but when I looked again his eyes were closed.

Maybe I should have my eyes checked. I seem to have been hallucinating today.

* * *

**__****__******

A/N: This one was kinda short, but I've been updating every day for the past few days, so I don't think it's really a problem right? Anyways, kind of ironic right? That Sasuke said 'Ignorance is for the weak minded.' he's being quite ignorant himself. So quick question i'd also like for you guys to answer for me. Does it bug that I shift POV's so much? Would you guys prefer I keep a whole chapter as one POV and alternate, and see both their POV's on the same event, or alternate POV's every chapter but with a new situation? Or do you guys not care? Ha ha. You know the drill.


End file.
